A Party with the Mikaelsons
by Brinaxoxoxo
Summary: (Set around 3x14) Ever since the ball,the Mikaelsons have wanted to through another party...except there is a catch, instead of wearing fancy gowns and beautiful jewelry...you have to wear Comic book character costumes (DC/Marvel). Ships in the story: Klaus/Elena Elijah/Elena Kol/Bonnie Matt/Rebekah A little bit of the Salvatores/Elena also A bit of Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So new story today about well you probably already know because you read the summary, but anyway the ships in this story are Klaus/Elena Elijah/Elena Kol/Bonnie Matt/Rebekah A little bit of the Salvatores/Elena also A bit of Klaroline.**

**Elena's POV mostly also Finn is not bad and Ester was defeated.**

~oO_**Enjoy**_Oo~

* * *

><p>*Ding Dong* "Who is it?" Me,Care,and Bon all shouted at the same time. We all sat in silence in the living room until all 3 of us decided to get up and investigate.<p>

I opened the front door and found a note on the door matt, so of course being myself I opened it up and was about to read it until Care and Bon anxiously said,"Well...what does it say?" so I looked at the note and it said:

_You have been invited to the WICKED costume party of the Mikaelsons. We ask that you wear comic book costumes. It can be either DC or Marvel as long as it's not someone that nobody will know because well we're trying to understand this side of the social media and it's kinda hard. You should be there by 7:30 P.M. and it will end whenever you want it to!_

_Sincerely, The Originals_

_P.S. We've suggested a few for you: Wonderwoman, Jean Grey, or Rouge_

After reading it aloud I felt as if I had more in my hand so I looked and there was 2 more invitations 1 for Bonnie and 1 for Care.

"Storm and The Scarlet Witch?! Urg these originals and their stupid stereotypes! The only other thing that's not stereotypical is Batgirl" Bonnie exclaimed as she read her invite. "I know right! Miss Marvel, Terra, and Supergirl! just because they're blonde and goodie-two-shoes's!" Care said agreeing with Bonnie. "and I mean why do they want to know about 'comic books' anyway! You know what I think, I think it's a trap or something to make us look stupid" Bonnie said.

"I think we should go to the party as 3 sexy woman but they have to be like best friends in the comics or something" I said."So like Wonder Woman,Batgirl, and Supergirl?" Care asked as I was thinking of what we should be and then it hit me like a bullet, "No more like the total opposite of them, Like a sexy Harley Quinn for Care and a Tame yet sexy Posion Ivy for Bonnie and a Suductive Cat Woman for me!" "E-lena-GILBERT! you are a genious they'll never see it coming!" Care exclaimed in excitement "Let's go get our sexy on!"

End of Chapter 1! So what do you think? and If you want a certain boy character to be a certain superhero comment Below! Also Rebekah will be being Supergirl. And before I forget the links to the girl's costumes will be in my bio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it. Oh and this will be in the Originals's POV**

~oO**Enjoy**Oo~

* * *

><p>"Elijah did you get the comic book character lists" Rebekah yelled as she was hanging up a sign that said 'POW' "Yes dear sister and they are quite interesting" Elijah replied.<p>

Klaus heard the commotion and sped over to Elijah to take a look at the characters along with Kol and Finn. "I call being Spider-man no matter what you all say" Kol said to his sibling."That's fine by me I just want to be Batman the 'Caped crusader', he is so mysterious and dark I just love it" Klaus replied. The rest of his siblings had no idea what they wanted to be so Klaus just picked who they should be for them.

"Elijah, you shall be 'Super-Man', Finn you shall be 'The Flash', and Rebekah you shall be...um 'Super-girl'" Klaus said and all his siblings agreed. "Nik do you have the invitations made?" Rebekah asked because the party was all set, "Yes sister here they are, and DON'T lose them."

"Alright,alirght calm down I wont Jeez loweez someone needs to calm down." Rebekah replied as she sped to her car and then took off driving. "Niklaus, What have you suggested for the lovely Elena to wear?" Elijah asked after there sister went off to give the invites."Why you think I asked her to wear something slutty?, I suggested Wonderwoman, Jean Grey, and Rouge to her, and it would be quite interesting to see her in a Wonderwoman costume..."

"Niklaus..." "No Elijah, and she probably is gonna wear one of Caroline or the Bennet witch's Costume just to make us seem fooled by such a stupid thing"

"Speaking of the very attractive witch Bonnie, what will she be being?" Kol asked out of curiosity."Oh brother please don't tell me you're falling for the Bennet witch? and she'll probably not wear anything I ask her to so I guess you'll have to find out in and hour" Klaus responded.

"I hope it's something sexy and seductive" Kol said with a boyish tone. "Brother please I know the Bennet witch and I'd rather not imagine that" Elijah said "Agreed" Klaus also stated "Oh well I know who you two would want to wear something seductive and sexy, Miss Elena Gilbert and Miss Caroline Forbes." Kol said a matter-of-factly "Please brother I only fancy here a bit, it's not like I'd die for the sweet Caroline" "You can't die, remember" Elijah said "OH don't even start Elijah we all know the Petrova dopplegangers always get to you and probably every other man alive" Klaus snapped back. "Well how about instead of arguing about which girl each of us fancies we go and get our costumes." Finn said wanting to get this over with.

"Alright brother as you wish, lets go get some costumes." Klaus said as they were leaving to get theres and Rebekah's costumes.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2! So what'd you guys think? Oh and the links to everyone's costumes wont be in my bio so just use your imagination, Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so this chapter will be in Elena and some of it in Caroline's POV**

**Song Playing at the Party: Bonless by Steve Aoki**

~oO_**Enjoy**_Oo~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elena's POV<span>**

Care and Bonnie had already left for the party. I just had to attempt to fit into this black leather suit of doom. It took a while but I finally managed to get it on. After that , I did my make up and gave myself the sexy smokey eye look. Then,I gave myself loose curls and some red lipstick, and for the final touch, the cat ears to finally look in the mirror and realize...wow, I look hot.

I mean I may look a little Katheriny but I mean I look super hot...The Originals will never see me coming. So I put on a little perfume and headed for the party, Let the fun begin.

**Caroline's POV**

After me and Bonnie finally made it to the Mikaelsons we started to sorta predict what they'll think of us when they see us. "Klaus will literally faint when he sees you tonight" "ME?! Well I'm not the only one who's gonna have an original fainting over me If you get my drift" "Caroline,Please Kol barely even knows me and I'll be surprised if he even..." "Even notices how frikin hot you look!" I interrupted.

"Well let's just go and see if you've got some psychic in that witchy blood of yours" I said to Bonnie. She giggled, we both got out of the car and then gave each other a look walked in and...It was amazing.

It literally looked like we were in a comic book,but a cool/sexy comic book that's kinda dim with some cool lights and loud music.

"Caroline?! Bonnie?!" I heard all the Originals say in shock and awe of how frikin amazing we looked. "Wow Caroline you look.." "exquisite, sexy irresistible" Bonnie interrupted Klaus's comment "Well you don't look to bad yourself little witch." Kol said right after. I saw her blush. "Shall we get you ladies some drinks?" me and Bonnie looked at each other and then responded "Certainly"

After a few minutes I was wondering were Elena was until the doors to the mansion opened, everyone looked including Stefan and Damon who were dressed up as Cyclops and Tony stark and Dropped their jaws in awe " OMG..."

**Elena's POV**

I pulled up to the Mikaelson's mansion, and all I could think about is if they were gonna make fun of the way I looked or call me Katherine all night, but I didn't care because at that moment I knew They would never see me coming.

So, I walked up to the doors with a little sexy strut...Knocked the doors, then when they opened I walked in with that same little sexy strut and a tiny devilish smirk, I could here some cool dubstep like music and all I could see was everybody's eyes on me with their mouths practically dropping to the Floor, then I heard Caroline say " OMG.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! so this chapter is sorta were the ships are gonna come in! Hope you like it!**

**This will Be in Elena's POV**

**Song: Do I wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys**

~oO_**Enjoy**_Oo~

* * *

><p>"Elena Gilbert!" Bonnie and Care both screamed and came up to me,"You look so sexy girl!" Care said as she looked me up and down "A little <em>to<em> sexy for my taste" Damon interrupted,"Dido" Stefan said as he walked up to us.

Then Damon and Stefan both grabbed my arms trying to get me to leave"What is _wrong_ with you?! I want to have a good time and you two are ruining it so just deal with what I've got on and move along or get out!" I yelled at both of them. Right then and their they both let me go.

After I went to get a drink and saw Care standing with Klaus, I saw her talking to him...but he was staring at me with I think...Lust in his eyes?! No, it can't be. So I just moved on to see yet another original staring at me...Elijah. I was told that the Petrova Blood line always got to Elijah, but I'm not like my ancestors...I don't just sleep around with guys or seduce them to get what I want.

Anyway, This cool rockish song came on and I really wanted to dance so I sped walked to Caroline,"Care I wanna dance" I said to her.

She then looked at Klaus and he looked at me and said "Go ahead it's not like I would stop you." Then as Care went to go get Bonnie from Kol, He stopped me from going with her by grabbing my arm,and then we were a little to close in my opinion and he said "You know, It's never nice to be a tease my precious little doppleganger" "I am not your 'precious little doppleganger' Klaus, and I'm not a tease unless I know someone wants me and I...Well tease them" I said as I yanked my arm from his grasp.

"It's funny you should say that, you really have no idea do you" he said to me as he started walking towards me sorta closing me in a corner,"You have no Idea how many men _Yern_ for your touch, how many men would do _anything_ for just the slightest taste of those sweet plump lips, or how many of them would die just to be so close to you so they can look into those sweet warm brown eyes of yours and then fall to their knees and do anything for you."

Now he actually had me in a corner, our lips only centimeters away from each other, I could feel his hot hybrid breath caressing my lips. "And how would you know this" I said with barely a whisper. He just gave me that oh so famous smirk of his and I swear he was about to kiss me until he went up to my ear and whispered very seductively yet devilish at the same time "Enjoy the party, sweetheart" and then he sped over to were the drinks were and suddenly I let out A big breath that I didn't know I was even holding in.

Luckily Nobody saw that other than Elijah who I think sped upstairs and went to the balcony for some air. I then suddenly I saw Care and Bonnie Start walking towards me and I heard Caroline say "ELENA! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" "Ya sorry I just um *Gulp* got held up" "Well I thought you wanted to dance? Is everything ok?" Bonnie asked with concern in her voice. "Ya, and I still wanna dance come on everything is fine, Let's dance girls!" I said with as much excitement as possible.

As me and the girls were on the dance floor about to give these people the best show of their lives, I saw Klaus grinning at me and Elijah looking at me with that same lust and desire as before. Uh oh, This night better not end with 4 boys fighting over me. Well, we will just have to see, let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I did it mostly so the story gets more attention also I'm not very good at describing dancing scenes so here you go!**

**ELEJAH ALERT! Major Elejah in this chapter!**

**Song they dance to: Birthday by Selena Gomez**

*~oO_**Enjoy**_Oo~*

* * *

><p>This is it...the moment I've been waiting for, to show all the boys that know or should I say knew me that I'm not sweet little Elena anymore! You see, before my parents died and the salvatores and all this supernatural stuff came into my life... I was quite the party animal.<p>

Now I wasn't a slutty partier sorta like Katherine, but I was the life of the party... and I along with my two BFFs are gonna show these people(mainly the boys that think we're weak) how strong and fun we can really be.

On the stage, or should I say stripper stage which I'm actually not comfortable referring to it as such, sat Caroline on the right, Bonnie on the left, and me in the middle.

The lights dimmed so you couldn't see us, oh and I should mention me, Care, and Bon planned this whole thing out, anyway so the lights dimmed and the music started playing

Tell 'em that it's my birthday [x3]

When I party like that

Every night's my birthday

They don't know, so it's okay

Tell 'em that it's my birthday

When I party like that.

A light then set on Care who was sitting on a chair backwards so you could see her

Every night's my birthday

They don't know, so it's okay

Tell 'em that it's my birthday

When I party like that

A light then set on Bonnie and Care whilst they both got off the chairs and grabbed a hold off the poll.

Jazz it up Jazz it up

Bonnie and Care then started to do some crazy stripper moves like we practiced and then at the next line it was my turn.

Feeling fine and free

Crashing into you, crashing into me (so yummy)

It's all I wanna do, come and dance with me, pretty please

Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me

Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me

As the line started light illuminated the stage so you could see all of us but the lights were a bit dimmer for Bon and Care. I started to crawl like a predator stalking its prey on the stage floor, slow and seductive. I could see lust filled in men's eyes includingly Elijah and Klaus' when staring at me.

Tell 'em that it's my birthday [x3]

When I party like that

Every night's my birthday

They don't know, so it's okay

Tell 'em that it's my birthday

When I party like that.

Then me, Care, and Bonnie all went to our poles and started to dance our asses off. In that moment all I felt was lust, energy, and thee sweat dropping down my face...and I don't think I was the only one, I saw Klaus literally sped walking to the stage with eyes full of hunger and anger...probably at me, but then I saw Elijah who sped upstairs onto the balcony. As the music stopped I avoided Klaus and ran upstairs to see Elijah looking out over the Balcony.

"Elijah?" he didn't answer. "Elijah it's me Elena...um is everything alri-" "No Elena everything is not alright" He instantly turns around looking at me angrily. "Well is there anyway I could do to he-" "NO ELENA YOU CAN'T HELP BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAS GOTTEN ME MAD!" He yelled in my face, but then turned instantly and went even further outside.

"I'm getting you mad? Oh no no no, you don't get to play that card Elijah! YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME ALL NIGHT AND WHENEVER I TOOK A GLANCE AT YOU I SAW I THINK LUST IN YOUR EYES WHICH REALLY CONFUSED ME AND NOW WHEN I TRY TO HELP YOU, YOU SAY I DID SOMETHING TO ANGER YOU?!" "Elena-" "NO ELIJAH I WANT AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW, YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD AROUND ME WHEN I'M WITH ANOTHER PERSON THE LAST FEW WEEKS OR SO AND I WANNA KNOW WHY!"

He then turns his back on me put I stop him and turn him around with all I've got, "DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU-" Instantly he pulls me out onto the balcony and pushes me against one of the poles "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I'VE BEEN ACTING THE WAY I HAVE, IT'S BECAUSE YOU CONSUME ME ELENA... THAT LUST YOU THINK YOU SAW YOU DID! EVERY NIGHT I DREAM OF YOU, YURN FOR YOU, AND NEED YOU! I'M ANGRY AT YOU TONIGHT BECAUSE EVERY MAN WANTED YOU IN THERE, EVEN MY OWN BROTHER WANTED YOUR TOUCH AND I CAN'T HAVE THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE MI..." He then stopped.

Silence then filled the air, I didn't know how close we were until he stopped yelling at me. We were toe to toe, his masculine breath caressing my lips, only inches away. We then stared into each other's eyes for a few moments and it felt like time had stopped. He then was about to leave until I grabbed his arm and our lips crashed together like they've waited centuries to collide. The kiss was very hungry and powerful, we kept moaning each others' names under one another's lips. He then pushed me against another one of the balcony poles and lifted my leg up as he caressed it along with my leather covered thighs.

We both then gasped for air(well mainly me) and pressed are foreheads against one another's,He then set my leg down and we looked in each others' eyes for a moment. As he was about to say something I put my finger on his lips and said, "Not tonight...Not yet anyway" I then gave him a light kiss on the lips and left to go back downstairs to go to the backyard. As I was speed walking I bumped into someone and It was the one and only Klaus Mikaelson himself...and he looked angry,"Were do you think you're going sweetheart"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! So excited for this chapter!**

**KLENA!**

***~oO_Enjoy_Oo~***

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled me out into the backyard which was lit very beautifully, but I wasn't really worried about that right now. I was more worried that Klaus might break my arm.<p>

"OW hey let go of me!" I yelled at him as he was dragging me further into the backyard. "Certainly" He then let go of me with a bit of a push. "What the hell do you want?" "I want to know what that whole show back there was about!" He then got a little closer to me, but not to close. "Well if you must know Care,Bonnie, and I wanted to put on a little show for you guys and seeing your reaction I guess we di-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME ELENA WHY DID YOU PUT ON THAT LITTLE SHOW BACK THERE!" he then grabbed my arm, sped into the woods, and pushed me against a tree. "OW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ORIGINALS! PUSHING PEOPLE AROUND LIKE YOU OWN THEM, I SWEAR YOU PEOPLE ARE GONNA BREAK MY ARM!" "Oh I see are you referring to that little incident upstairs you had with Elijah, or is it just that we push you around a lot?"

It then got silent...He saw me and Elijah make-out, gasp each other's names under each other's breath as we yurned for each other, heard my well in a way promise to you know do it with him another day... crap. The sad part about it was I was still really horny, I hope Klaus didn't know that."You... saw?" "Indeed I did, and let me just say I didn't think either of you had it in you." I then slapped him across his face,"You're disgusting"

He then took a few steps closer, then another few, and then we were only a fingers width apart. God I was horny, and really wet."You know love, I can't believe you gave my brother an erection, and I also can't believe he got you so wet" He then put his hand near my vagina making me gasp and even more lustful. He then pushed me onto the tree, blocking any of my exits, God I was so turned on.

He then pushed his body against mine,making me feel his massive erection under my vagina."Oh how I could pleasure you Elena, make you gasp my name, beg me to make you come, take you as my own, thrust in and out of you" My breath now loud, staggery,and shaking he knew he could take me right then and there, a part of my wanted him to take me right then and there, but I knew I couldn't and didn't want him to.

"Please...dont" "Oh don't worry sweetheart that will be another night, but tonight how about we try a little something" his lips then came on mine suddenly. Hungry,angry, lustful, and powerful, the kiss was a very horny one. He then started to unzip my costume until it was all off, I was completely naked. He then pushed me on the soft grass and kissed my whole entire body until he made his way down to my vagina, the he started licking my clit, and I was gasping for air "Oh, oh Klaus" I then grabbed the hair on his head and pushed it so he would go faster "More please ohh" and faster he went, faster, faster, faster and I was so close to coming "Oh...OH...OH...OH KLAUSS!" I came so hard and the before I knew it I had my clothes back on in a gust of wind and I was alone...In the woods. I then saw a note on the ground and it read.

_That was just the beginning love, oh and thank you for well coming for me, I very much enjoyed it. Hope we can do it again sometime_

_-Klaus_

Oh god what have I done. I didn't want to do that! I never wanted to do that...I think. Damn you Elijah, making me horny. I can't believe that just happened. I need to go get some air, somewhere far away from here, like now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**and all your questions about Elijah and Klaus's intentions for Elena will be answered soon enough don't you worry!**

*~Oo_**Enjoy**_oO~*

* * *

><p>I ran towards my car which kinda hurt in these god awful heels, got in the car, started it, and then drove off to a good place to get some nice drinks...New Orleans!<p>

I know, I know it may be a little far away but I mean I should take a least a few hours to get there and hell I feel like a vacation after you know...stuff.

After a few hours of driving I stopped at a deserted New Orleans gas station to get gas and see what time it was. When picking up my phone it showed I had 30 voicemails, 42 missed calls, and 40 text messages,also that it was midnight. I swear these people are so clingy but I mean if it was the other way around with Care or Bonnie gone...I'd be doing the same thing.

Most of the texts said stuff like '**where are you?**' or '**ELENA GILBERT ANSWER ME OR ELSE'** (of course that one was Care's) but surprisingly I got a few text's from the originals

**'Bekah: Hello stupid doppleganger, all of your constantly annoying friends are looking 4 you so ya...Pick up your damn phone**

**Kol: Hello pretty little one, your friends incudingly your gorgeous friend Bonnie are worried about you. So where are you! Pick up your phone darling!**

**Finn: Im not sure how this works but I must tell you that your friends are quite worried about you and want to know where you are. So pick up the phone.**

**Elijah: Lovely Elena, your friends and family are worried for your safety as am I, please pick up the phone or come back to the house so we know you're safe. and we still need to talk about what happened tonight.**

**Klaus: Hello Love, if you don't answer the phone I will gladly track you down myself, find you, take your phone and crush it in my hand! also I would like to speak with about what happened tonight. See you soon sweetheart.**

I really need a break from these people. Anyway after I got gas I saw that my phone was beeping, so I picked it up and saw that bonnie and Care were using the GPS Trackers we got in each of our phones. They were closer than I thought.

After driving a lot faster I finally made it to the quarter, and it was magnificent. Beads everywhere, but I needed a place to stay. I looked in my wallet so see I had barely enough money for a drink, So I saw a big abandoned building and went inside it, nobody was there...or so I thought. I then felt a gush of wind behind me, then in front of me, on my left, right, behind, in front. They were circling me.

"Enough!" I yelled so they would stop. Then a man appeared to be leaning on a column, and this man was and hopefully this doesn't sound weird but, beautiful. He had beautiful light brown skin that went well with his snow white teeth.

"So what bring you t-" he then looked at me with some sort of regonization. "You're the girl from Klaus's pictures...Katerina Petrova or was it Tatia" "Actually I am the total opposite of Katherine and I don't even know who Tatia is...I'm Elena, the doppleganger. and you are?"

"Marcellus Gerard, but my friends call me Marcel." "Nice to meet you Marcel"

My phone then beeped in my pocket, it was my tracker, they were here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry the chapters aren't that long but I mean I've just been so busy lately. Oh and in this story Cami knows about the supernatural.**

*~Oo**Enjoy**oO~*

* * *

><p>"Everything alright?" Marcel asked me mainly because I look like I just saw a ghost. I was in panic mode, I'm gonna have to face Elijah and Klaus, Caroline and Bonnie, and hopefully not Stefan and Damon. OH MY GOD! What if they told them! Oh god I'm a dead girl for sure!<p>

"Yah everything is fine um I got to go", Quickly I ran through the surprisingly crowded street into a bar where a nice blonde woman offered me a drink. Oh and on my way to the bar I through my phone on the ground. I don't know why, but I didn't really need it and I needed them to stop tracking me.

"Hi I'm Cami can I help you?" "Um ya do you have a place to hide maybe?" "Hide?...Who are you running from?" She asked me in a very serious tone."You wouldn't know him or them or I don't even know how many of them there are yet but please" She paused, looked behind her to the back of the bar, sighed and said,"Alright back there behind the cooler there is a kinda safety room where we store junk, but before you go I never got your name?"

"Elena, it's Elena" I said in a very rushed tone as I grabbed my purse and ran to where she told me to.

I then locked myself in the room and tried to listen to see if they were in the bar. After about 20 minutes I heard the chimes to the bar ring and almost had a heart attack,"Hello ladies and gentleman...We are looking for a girl, here's her picture*Shows picture*. Her name is Elena Gilbert and we would like to speak with her." Elijah said in a very calm tone. "What is she to you?" I then heard Cami ask. No Cami why would you do that! Now they're gonna speculate I was or I am here! Oh no, she doesn't know who they are...or probably what they are either!

"WHAT she is to us sweetheart is none of you business!" I heard Klaus say with a bang on the bars' table.

"That's enough" I then heard that guy from earlier...Marcel say, "Marcellus" I heard both Klaus and Elijah speak in shock at the same time. "You're...alive! Rebekah will be so relived" Then I heard a strange noise...I think they hugged or something. Hopefully they aren't friends because Marcel knows I'm in New Orleans...In this bar...and Hopefully not in here.

"Klaus Mikaelson, my sire, my mentor! It's good to see you, you've missed so much" Well fuck me! They're fucking friends! Wooptido I guess I'm doomed.

"As much as I'd like to Marcellus, we have more important matters to attend to...Have you seen this girl" He then probably showed my picture to him. It was quiet for a few seconds and then Marcel said,"Yah I've seen her around and I mean how could I miss her with that very interesting outfit she's wearing, Anyway yah I saw her and she seemed like she was running from something...Probably from you two I believe right?" I then realized that I was still wearing my catwoman suit, also that it was just Klaus and Elijah...I'm happy about that yet scared even more than I was before.

"That would be correct...Do you know where she is?" Elijah asked Marcel. "I think I saw her walk in here." "Interesting..." Klaus responded with curiosity.

"Cami love, Do you know where are dear friend is?" "Nice try big shot, but I'm on revain" "Oh really?" I then heard tables flopping, and someone choking. "Tell us where she is or this poor innocent man dies, on your hands" I then heard Cami breathing really heavily, "Ok ok I'll tell you just let him go!" Cami then screamed at Klaus. "She's back there" OH MY GOD! WHAT A BITCH WELL NOW I'M FUCKED!

"Thank you for your cooperation love" Klaus said with probably a smirk on his face. I then silently creept out and hid behind the shelves of alcohol. Right when I got to the door some idiot yelled "Hey look she's here!" I then ran as fast as I could with all my might and was about to reach an ally for me to hide in until something sped infront of me and blocked my way.

I looked up and it was the big bad hybrid Klaus smirking down at me, I then turned around to retreat but he grabbed my arm and dragged me to that ally I was so close to hiding in. He then pushed me into the ally very roughly like before,"Hello sweetheart, we need to have a little chat." ...Well shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! It's mainly because I have had a bunch of school work and didn't have the time to update it! Also I've had a bit of writers block but now I'm back! Thanks for the reviews!**

~oO_**Enjoy**_Oo~

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" I said as I struggled to get out of Klaus' grasp. "Why the hurry sweetheart? Do you need somewhere to be ?" He said with that devilish smirk on his face.<p>

"Ya, away from you." I said as I finally pushed him out of my way and ran into the street. I looked back for a second until I pumped into a hard chest. I looked up and not to my surprise, it was Elijah.

"Elijah...sorry I've gotta get going", I said as I tried to start running again in these God awful heels. "Not so fast Elena", He said as he grabbed my arm which should be completely bruised by the time this night is over,"My brother and I would like to have a little chat with you." I then heard a bang in my head and saw blackness

**_6 hours later_**

I woke up siting down at a table in a fancy restaurant wearing a stunning black dress, I don't know where Klaus and Elijah were, so I headed for the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw I looked just like Katherine, Smokey eye look, Blood red lips, and Curly hair. Did they do this to me? But how I mean that would be extremely difficult, You know what I'm actually not gonna underestimate them, They're the originals, They can do pretty much anything they wanted.

As soon as I turned to leave Klaus was right behind me. "Hello love, let's have a little chat."

"What are we doing here?" I asked, but Klaus just took my arm, sat me down, and ignored me. I then saw Elijah look at me with lust as I sat down. "Waiter?", Klaus called for the waiter, who then appeared out of the blue. "Hello gentlemen, Madam, What would you like on this fine evening." "Evening?" I said with curiosity, "Oh Elena you see you've been asleep for a while, but not to worry It's only been six hours."

"SIX HOURS!?" I yelled with total shock. How could I be knocked out for six hours!?,"Calm down Lovely Elena, It would've beeen longer, but I convinced my brother here not to take you away from your friends back at mystic falls." Elijah replied which made me even more angry, "You were planning to kidnap me! What is wrong with you?!"

"Well we will have your finest red wine and some lobster.", I heard Klaus say, I then realized the waiter was still there. After the waiter left Klaus gave Elijah a look and then they both put their hands on each of my legs.

"What are you doing?", I said as they both started rubbing my legs toward my thighs," Experimenting." Klaus said with a hint of amusement." Well stop it." I said even though it was quite arousing.

They both then stopped and I think Elijah was about to say something but Klaus but in and said,"Elena...may I ask you a question?" He said in a surprisingly polite tone." Depends, whats the question?" I replied. "Why?"Klaus asked, "Why what?" I asked curiously,"Why did you let me do it?" Klaus then said which made the whole table silent.

"I didn't want you to but there was no point in fighting you, so I didn't let you do it, you let yourself do it. So you pretty much raped me." I replied hoping to anger him.

He then scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear seductively, "It's not rape if you liked it sweetheart." I then slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

Klaus then got up and I think he was about to do something horrible to me, but Elijah stopped him,"Niklaus, don't" Klaus then sat back down in his chair and remained quiet.

"Thank you Elijah at least someone is being a-" "Elena," He interrupted, "I didn't stop him so he would do things to you, I stopped him because now It's my turn to ask the questions." I then felt fear arise in my stomach, Oh no.


End file.
